


"I need you by my side..."

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [3]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Alternate Ending, CP, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluffy Ending, Kishinuma Yoshiki mention, Love Confessions, Mayushige, Mochida Satoshi mention, Mochida Yuka mention, Nakashima Naomi mention, Shig has a breakdown basically, Shinohara Seiko mention, Shinozaki Ayumi mention, Shishido Yui mention, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Whilst looking for Mayu in Heavenly Host, Morishige reflects on their relationship and his unrelenting feelings.





	"I need you by my side..."

"Mayu!" I called out in desperation, hoping that at least once I could hear her reply to me. She didn't answer, again. Dear god, was I starting to lose it in this school.

"Oh Mayu, please come out..."

A while back, I had seen Mochida and his little sister, and later on, Kishinuma and Shinozaki. They seemed to be fine. Yui-sensei had also been seen, but as for Nakashima, Shinohara and Mayu... they had not. It was safe to assume that Nakashima and Shinohara had found each other, and I prayed with every ounce of my body that Mayu was safe with them. I probably should have stayed with Kishinuma and Shinozaki. They looked like they knew what they were doing. But no, my stubborn and proud self had decided that I had to find Mayu on my own. I sighed audibly.

"Please..." I couldn't bear it much longer. I was, of course, aware of the fact that this school could tamper with my wellbeing, but... I never really expected it to really happen. I was in the correct mindset, after all. Not for much longer, however. I worried greatly for Mayu: she is none but an innocent girl in this school, and with these ghosts playing mind tricks and such, who knows what could have happened...

No. I sat down to calm myself. If I kept thinking such pessimistic thoughts, I would get nowhere at all. Sanity was slowly dripping from me. I had previously thought that taking pictures of the corpses, appreciating how well this school had done in disposing of human souls... I had previously thought that it was what kept me sane. No. It was another mind trick. It was making me worse in thought track; getting myself used to being around such hideous works of murder; planning to suck me into it, to drive my mind into one that would create these mass killings. I had fallen into the trap.

I just needed Mayu. She always kept me sane. That was the only reason why I hadn't given up. Even after my grandfather died... when I had become cold-hearted and isolated from the human race, she came to my aid and tried to cheer me up as best as she could. She pitied people so easily, and treated them as equals, even pieces of scum like myself. Even Kishinuma, for the love of God! She truly was a good person through to the core, and that was what kept me staying around her and not taking my life.

"MAYU!" I suddenly yelled out. God dammit, I couldn't keep myself from spilling the thoughts that lingered in my head any longer. "Mayu, please! I need you here right now! I need you by my side... or I won't make it..." I whimpered. What was I doing? I had once kidded myself that Mayu needed me, that she was not one to handle things like this on her own, but that was untrue. Rather the opposite, actually. "I am such a weak person..." Tears started to form uncontrollably in my eyes, but they didn't spill. "Mayu... your company... that's all I need. Every time you greeted me with that 'Shige-nii!'... you were saving my life. And... oh, God, I can't do this anymore!" I slammed my fist into the wall behind me. "Fuck!" I'd hit a splinter of wood, and it pierced through my skin. As I moved it, the splinter scraped across the top of my wrist to my knuckle before I snatched it back to my side and winced in pain.

"MAYUUU!" She couldn't be dead. There was no way. I had looked for hours now. Why had no one seen her? 

"Shige-nii? Shige-nii, is that you?" I gasped and looked up. There was no one here, obviously. But then I heard footsteps creeping up the staircase cautiously. I watched in awe, convinced for a second that a spirit or a ghost had finalized their trap, and that I was to be their next victim. It wasn't. Mayu's face appeared at the top of the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad I fin--" She never got to finish her sentence, for I had scrambled up from where I was sitting, ran towards her and embraced her tightly.

"M-Mayu... you're finally here..."

"Shige-nii..?" Hugging her was a good move. I let a few tears roll down my face and she didn't notice. No, she put her arms around my waist and cried too. "Shige-nii, I'm so scared! I've been alone in here, and I haven't seen anyone... eh? Sh-Shige-nii?" I hadn't answered her.

"I was so worried... no one had seen a trace of you, and I feared something had happened... gosh, I'm so relieved..." I whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Ah... Are you hurt, Shige-nii?" She asked with that sweet voice of hers.

"I should be asking you that," I chuckled. Realizing I was still latching onto her, I pulled away quickly.

"Y-your hand! It's bleeding! You must be in pain, since..." she trailed, looking at my face. I wiped my tears off with my uninjured hand.

"That? Oh, no. I ignored the pain. It was just a splinter."

"Just a sp--"

"No, I was just... extremely concerned about your wellbeing, to put it simply," I said slowly whilst looking into her deep green eyes. They were filled with emotion: Fear, relief, concern... "See, I care about you more than anyone else I've ever met in my life, Mayu..."

"Huh?" She said, quietly but shocked. I gave her a weak smile.

"If something were to happen to you... well, I'd rather not tell you what I would do with myself. This is such an inappropriate place for it, but if we get out, you'll be gone, so... I may not have another chance..." I swallowed. 

"The truth is, Mayu... I think I love you. In fact, I'm certain of it. I love you with every fibre of my being, and I'm sure that there could not possibly be another person in the world that could capture me the way you have. You will always have my heart, and I swear that I'm going to protect you in this vile school until we get out. I may have just ruined the friendship that I cherish so deeply, but after this, you have the option never to see me again. And if that's what you want, then I'll accept it. You are such a sweet and unique girl... and... you're just... perfect. I don't know what else to say. You're perfect in my eyes, and most likely in everyone else's."

"Uuuh..." Mayu's mouth was slightly agape, and her eyes were wide open, poring into my own and consuming my soul. I was waiting for her to take a step back, put her head down and say, 'I'm sorry, Shige-nii, but I just don't think of you in that way. At all.' She didn't, though. Although it was unlit by the stairway, she had a dark crimson blush spread across her face. I had clearly embarrassed her deeply. No, I was the one to step back.

"I apologize. This wasn't necessary for the time at--" She suddenly pulled me down, yanking my collar with her small hands and slender fingers, and she pushed her face towards my own. The next thing I knew, she had her soft, chapped lips against my own, her eyes closed and petite body quivering. I didn't know what else to do, so I cupped her cheek with my hand - the one that wasn't covered in blood from the wooden plank - and I closed my eyes also, kissing her back. We didn't stay there for long, no - I was shaking far too much to keep my hand on her cheek in a stable position. I pulled away lightly as to not give Mayu the wrong idea, and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I love you too, Shige-nii, but I was always afraid to say it. I never thought... you'd feel the same way..." I gave her a warm smile. I couldn't believe she could possibly feel that way about someone like me. I never thought about a relationship with Mayu until today, but I was convinced that against all the other perfectly suitable guys that looked up to Kisaragi's 11th grade idol, I wouldn't stand a chance.

"How could I possibly not fall for someone as pure as you?" I rhetorically asked, and she blushed again. God, it made me so content when she did that because of me. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you transfer..."

"Shige-nii, you have all of our other friends who care for you. And, like we discussed earlier, I'm not moving too far away, and we can stay in contact." I couldn't give anywhere near a damn about the others as I did Mayu. They weren't really my friends, although they did look out for me and stick up to anyone who tried to pick on me on the odd occasion. In return for that, I did tolerate them and push them away less.

"I suppose so..."

"But for now, we have to focus on getting out of this school. We need to look for the others too," she said more brightly, and grabbed my hand lightly. Unfortunately, it was my injured hand.

"Ah!"

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed apologetically and let go, examining my bad hand with caution. "This is pretty deep... the first thing we need to do is bandage this up in the infirmary. It's not too far from here."

"Alright. It isn't worth leaving it and getting it infected, I suspect." We began to walk towards the staircase going up to the second floor to the school. Mayu was trailing behind me. I stopped and offered her my other hand. "C-come, you'll get lost or something if I can't see you..."

"U-um, okay!" She squeaked almost inaudibly and slipped her hand into my own outstretched palm. I turned away, becoming aware of the light blush creeping on my face. The gesture was well worth it, though. As we walked towards the infirmary, I had a small but present grin. I don't think I'd been so happy in such a bad place in my life...

**Author's Note:**

> Still written long ago enough that I've disassociated myself from the style of writing, but not too terrible in comparison to the others. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
